


Bad Timing

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Two Mages And A Rogue [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angry Cullen, Attempt at Humor, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Love Confessions, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically the first kiss scene on the battlements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Timing

“I thought we could talk. Alone?” Roslyn asked, a begging note in her voice.  
“Alone?” Cullen repeated, nearly choking on his own saliva, “I mean, of course.”  
“Shit shit shit. Crap crap crap. Shit crap shit crap.” He thought as he tried to maintain his calm exterior. It was easier to hide the blush, as cold wind brushed around the battlements.  
“It’s a nice day.” He commented, as they strolled,  
“What?” Roslyn voice was tainted with disbelief, her red hair whirling around her, hiding it’s black roots.  
“It’s… there was something you wished to discuss.” He muttered, his confidence shrinking every minute. Roslyn took a deep breath before blurting out  
“Cullen, I care for you and-” She stopped, sighing at something.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“You left the Templars, but do you trust mages? Could you ever think of me as anything more?”  
Now it was Cullen’s turn to stutter his way through confessions,  
“I could, I mean, I do… think of you. And what I might say in this sort of situation.” He grasped his forehead in embarrassment, leading her a little further along the battlements.  
“What’s stopping you?” She asked, her tone veering towards desperate,  
“You’re the Inquisitor,” He replied, “We’re at war, and you… I didn’t think it was possible.” He edged closer, praying that he wouldn’t screw up.  
“And yet I’m still here.” She pointed out.  
“So you are… it seems too much to ask, but I want to-”

Some men have the worst timing, and some are just plain idiots. Jacob Gull fit both categories. The Commander had asked him for Leliana’s report, ‘Without Delay’, and by the Maker he was going to give it to the Commander ‘Without Delay’. The office was empty, but a quick look outside, onto the battlements revealed to him the Commander’s location. He was standing on the battlements with the Inquisitor, who was stunning despite being a mage. Jacob walked outside, clipboard in hand, closing the door shut behind him.  
“Commander! You wanted a copy of sister’s Leliana’s report.” He called, keeping his eyes on his clipboard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the Commander turn towards, his body and the Inquisitor’s so close they were almost touching. The Commander sighed in annoyance.  
“What?” It wasn’t a snarl, more like a lion’s growl before it sprung onto a gazelle.  
“Sister Leliana’s report. You wanted it delivered ‘Without Delay’.” He explained, wondering what had caused this sudden memory loss.

For the first time in her fairly short life, Roslyn found herself impressed by a death glare. Cullen’s, to be exact. It was as if he’d taken all the sins in the world and condensed them into his darkened eyes. Roslyn was pretty sure she could see a beam of hatred zapping from Cullen’s eyes into that poor agents soul. After glancing at a flustered Roslyn, the agent finally cottoned on, mumbling something about Cullen’s office and darting away.  
“If you need to-” She began, only to gasp in surprise and pleasure as Cullen swooped down on her, taking her in his arms kissing her like it was his last day on earth. For a moment she raised her arms to defend herself but she relaxed and began kissing him back. For a few minutes of bliss, they held each other, until Cullen stopped.  
“I’m sorry…” He stuttered, “That was… um… really nice.”  
Internally, Roslyn disagreed. That wasn’t ‘nice’, that was several minutes of heaven. It was as if Andraste had blessed Cullen with the power of otherworldly kissing. Maybe she had, it sure felt like it.  
“That, was what I wanted.” She replied, wishing he’d just shut up and kiss her again.  
“Oh, good.” He whispered, leaning in to kiss her again, as the guards sneakily glanced at them as they patrolled the castle.


End file.
